


Fantasy

by Katef



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 04:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13756752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katef/pseuds/Katef
Summary: Blair is suffering from Jim's apparent indifference to him, but in his dreams, it's another matter.





	Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sentinel Bingo, for the prompt 'Fantasy', this is the second part of a trilogy beginning with 'Most Wanted' and concluding with 'From Fantasy to Fact'.

**Prompt: - Fantasy**   


**Blair’s thoughts after the conclusion of ‘Most Wanted’.**  


Blair more or less staggered into the loft, kicking off his hiking boots as he entered. He half turned towards the kitchen to make a cup of tea – or snag a beer – but decided he couldn’t be bothered. His bed was calling to him, and he didn’t want to keep it waiting. 

As he stripped off his clothes, dumping them uncaringly on the floor, his dark thoughts continued to bug him, as they had for far too long. 

OK, so what _was_ it with Jim? Was he, Blair, being too dense to take a hint? Take today. He hadn’t wanted to ‘fess up to feeling pretty rough after his latest bout with enforced oblivion, but since Jim seemed happier working with a criminal rather than with him, he really shouldn’t be that surprised when all he received as an answer to his tentative request to leave the PD early was a distracted, “Sure, Chief. See you later….” 

_See me later! Yeah, like that was going to happen!_ Jim apparently hadn’t ‘seen’ him ever since the Barnes debacle. The merge at the fountain had fired all Blair’s expectations, but all he had received in response to his hopeful declarations had been some throwaway comments about ‘back rent’ and excuses for dating nurses. OK, Blair knew he’d fucked up, for the goddess’ sake, but how long did he have to do penance for his sins? Wasn’t dying enough of a price to pay for his stupidity? Apparently not, in Jim’s eyes. 

But hell, hadn’t Jim fucked up too? If he hadn’t thrown Blair out of his own home – correction, _Jim’s_ home – Blair wouldn’t have been alone at Rainier, ready and waiting to be abducted and murdered by Alex. 

It was too much for his tired brain to deal with right now, and he truly did feel pretty nauseous, so he climbed into bed and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow 

To have the most amazing dream.  


\-----------------------------  


Blair’s eyes fluttered open, glancing around curiously to see that he was in hospital. Again. 

_Well, damn! Now what have I done?_ But then he remembered, gasping in horror as he recalled slender but deadly fingers closing around his throat, pushing him remorselessly down into the dirty water of the fountain until his lungs screamed for oxygen that wasn’t to be had. 

“Easy, Chief. You’re OK, babe.” Blair’s eyes flicked sideways to meet with a warm, loving gaze. Jim was here, and reaching out to stroke his hair and cup his face in the gentlest of touches. 

“Don’t ever leave me, babe,” the beloved voice murmured. “I need you, babe, so much. I can’t live without you. Want you always, my guide. My love….” 

“Oh, Jim!” Blair sighed happily as he opened his eyes for real. To find himself alone in his tiny bedroom. No Jim, just another dreary Cascade morning in his cubbyhole under the stairs. 

It was just a fantasy after all…. 

**Concludes in ‘From Fantasy to Fact’.**


End file.
